I Can See You
by TheOwlAndtheHammershark
Summary: They say ordinary is boring, I say, ordinary is safe. You're not an outcast and you doesn't stand out. That is, if you don't have a famous jerk as your stepbrother. And unfortunately for an ordinary and a not noteworthy girl like me, I have two for it. The only good thing is that they themselves see me as a nonexistent being. (Sakura-centric reversed harem, Multi-saku)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Headaches... that's what I own.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Full Summary:

I always know that I'm not that noteworthy. Not the punk or rebellious type and definitely not the involved-with-any-kinds-of-school-drama one. A girl you won't take notice of in a crowded place and not even when its a small one.

Even average ones are visible, and the nerd or timid type can hold others interest.

I'm simply odd and only because I have pink hair and green eyes but is ironically gloomily invisible to everyone's eye -and I really try hard to keep it that way.

The only noteworthy thing about me is I have the school's biggest popular jerks as my stepbrothers; but even they see me as nothing. (Sakura-centric reversed-harem, Multisaku)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prologue

Two stars.

Well at least there's two. But maybe its a sign of "Good Bye" or "Be Well" or perhaps, "Be Happy" and something that should lift my spirit.

Well crap... All I want is a sky full of stars at least in this departure to minimize my permanent gloomy aura. But everything I get is two. Two Bagpacks; inside which, are contained of two shirts, two pajamas, two jeans, two pair of socks, two pair of underwear and two notebooks with two pens. And what sees me goodbye is this, two stars.

Voila! The universe conspires to make me feel miserable.

However, unfortunately for them, all it gets out of me is a roll of the eye and 'seriously? try harder next time.'

Because no, I'm not miserable, not to that level anyway. Even if my mom died giving birth to me; or when my father left me with my grandma when I was just three years old to marry someone; or when his car crashed on the way to my 12th birthday where we should have finally be meeting again for the first time; or when gramps also died just two weeks ago; and when it was all a blur when my aunt shouts at me to pack my things immediately because I'm leaving to live with my father's wife starting today and my plea to her -she, who never did like me since I can remember- to not allow me to go away fell to deaf ears, while a man in black suit guide me to the car and then I left with no one to say goodbye to because I know deep inside, my real last family want to get rid of me.

No, I'm not miserable. Because I was happy, even when everyone thought otherwise just because I rarely smile and seem to be twins with gloominess and friendless. I was happy because mom left me her treasures -her pictures when pregnant with me and their memories with my father and her silly diary full of secrets that only she and I know of- that made me know her somehow. Letters from my father every week with tales from him and greetings and gifts every special day that makes him feel closer. But most specially, it was days with gramps of piano, songs, stories, picnics, hugs and memories that made me feel the luckiest kid of all and complete.

I was happy, and lonely... but never a damsel-in-oh-freaking-distress. And now I'm lonely, tired, a little bit scared and also angry. Scared because i don't have a clue on what lies ahead, and angry for this turn of events that I never knew would happen and too weak to stop everything.

Two stars. It reminds me of two weeks ago or the number two shaped, bright yellow candle beside the number one atop the cake on my twelfth birthday that melts away because I never had the chance to blew it. It reminds me of how I'm going to start my second life after this car stops and meet my two stepbrothers, whom father sometimes talks about in his letters, that I should get used to.

I looked at intently through the car's window and stare at the two stars that seem to follow and watch over us.

But maybe I was also right. It might also be giving me a sign.

"New Life..." perhaps, or something...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know I should focus more on AGoSW. But as I said on my note there, I am low on inspiration for it. And while reading "Little Monsters" by Kara Thomas, this one came out. This is not a mystery like Little Monsters, I only got the idea through Kacey and Andrew's relationship so yeah. I don't think I'm the first one who did this stepbrother-Sakura thing in FF but I always want to try one.

So please please please let me hear your thought guys.

You can criticize me all you want...

Next chapter should be out quickly, that is if you lot likes this, (or close to it anyway).


	2. 1

I'm updating earlier than I've expected because... Today's my birthday!!! Its a treat for me and all of you!!!

Anyway, before it will start I want to thank everyone for the favorites and alerts. You guys made me happy for letting me know that my story is being appreciated.

And especially to the lovely reviewers!

Itachan(I miss you!), Alex saez 1995(thank you! I hope you will continue to like this), and Noir fox(thank you sooo much for being my first reviewer for this story, and you don't know how I'm flattered for your compliment).

Anyway, the brothers will now be revealed...

Disclaimer: I think I'm liking this disclaimer thingy! because you know, it reminds me of what I'll never... have...

. . . Oh...

Wait, I take it back. I'm not liking this at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1:

XxxX

I think I fell asleep midway through the whole ride while watching the two stars. As a clarification, I decided to admire instead of curse them. Because cursing natural things that is indirectly connected with your life and it's story- according to my grandma- is illogical and childish. I really am not known for my logic, but being childish is definitely not me.

So I forgave the two stars for mocking my situation at being stuck at 'two' for everything, and instead admire them intently for looking almost magical that provides the most light in my cloudful journey tonight while the moon is nowhere in sight.

And then the sound of the car becomes a lullaby that lulled me to sleep.

I didn't dream and the whole ride felt like a cradle to me, so when the car suddenly stops I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the day had started to begin. But the sky was still covered with clouds and I had problem knowing what time it is.

The car's door opened and the man who took me -he's a butler he told me- said, "We had already arrived Miss."

Being called Miss doesn't feel right, like if only I didn't knew I was the one being address to I would've look behind and see if he was talking to someone else. But I didn't try to correct him, mostly because I don't like talking that much, which is one of the reason why I always kept to myself back home -or back then- and I don't think it's gonna change anytime soon.

I silently took a step outside and finally look at my suppose new house. I froze midway, because as much as I don't want to say this ridiculous cliché sentence, it was indeed not a house but a palace.

I think I might be exaggerating, but hey! I lived in a small village where my grandparents are suppose to have the biggest mansion -which was where I got the "Princess" in every nickname I have like Princess Forehead, Princess Smarty-pants, Billboard brow Princess and more from my bullies. While this one in front of me can just as easily swallow my Gramp's supposedly biggest mansion.

It was four-story high and just as wide, with the design in a mix of that typical traditional and modern Japanese mansion. It was so beautiful it could rival the President's, but was also stunning in a simple and unextravagant way unlike most rich people's that only wants to showcased their wealth. And most of all, even with all its greatness it somehow still has a comforting homey feeling to it.

It was surrounded by trees, lush green grasses, and brick floors and roads. Different bunch of flowers are everywhere that gives the heavenly smell, while a fountain -above which, the water was endlessly flowing from the beak of an intricately designed jar in the hand of a lady statue riding a horse statue- was in the middle. All in all, it was like the whole place had sprouted from a huge beautiful garden.

The big door opened and in came out a very beautiful lady with the prettiest raven hair I've ever seen and equally dark obsidian eyes. She walk fast and stop in front of me.

I was still frozen and this time because I don't know what to say.

But when she smiled I remembered my mom's equally pretty smile from her many pictures, the type that speaks of kindness, and I started to relax quite a bit.

Then she suddenly hugged me tightly and said, "You're finally here!"

It was my very first hug since gran died, and it was nice and comforting, although it was awkward all in all having my father's wife do it like I'm her real daughter. So I stayed in place awkwardly but with my spirit lifted a little bit for the first time in two weeks.

She removed herself from me and looked at me intently, "Oh! You really ARE cuter in person and prettier than I've imagined you'd grown to be!"

She led me to the house(?) while talking inanimatedly, which I really found to be endearing. I was actually imagining the worse possible case scenarios in my head when I'll finally meet my dad's wife. I thought she would be like Cinderella's stepmom then I'll be lock in a tower -or was that Rapunzel?- or I am actually not really welcome or she's very strict. But I was proven to be wrong, she is warm and kind just like how dad describes her to be and my mouth unconsciously smiles a little.

"I always wanted a daughter..," my stepmom continued after the door was opened.

And inside was just as grand, or I think more enchanting so, than the outside and my eyes turned to saucers.

"How do you like the house Sakura-chan? It's also yours now." the house's matriarch smiled warmly.

"I- it's huge... and very nice M-Mikoto-sama," I said feeling my cheeks getting warm.

Mikoto squealed and glomp me suddenly.

"Kawaiii! I'll reeally enjoy dressing you up." Mikoto exclaimed, while in my mind I was dreading the words 'dressing up'.

"But in the meantime until your ready, just call me auntie okay?" she asked me with warm eyes, and I immediately feel guilty for unknown reason and I nodded slowly.

I didn't felt that Mikoto had held the end of my short pink strands until she asked, "Did you cut your hair?"

I quickly took it from her hand and looked downward.

"Hai..."

Before gran died, my hair cascades down my waist. But I never did like it because my cousin Ami and other children constantly pulls it very hard and it always felt like my head will explode of pain (Of course I always fight back which was why they hated me more but there are more times when I let them win, because I was afraid that I'll snap and something bad will happen again).

I always wanted to cut my hair then but gran insists, always saying that it was beautiful, smooth and like a fairy's which I didn't believe because others often says it was like a freak's. But my grandma loves to comb my hair in front of the mirror and it was one of my favorite time because she would sing and her hand felt very comforting and that was the only moment I felt really pretty.

And so I let it long but only till my waist, however, I don't remember ever letting it down at school. Then after grandma died I can no longer look at myself with my hair of same length because it reminds me of those moment and it makes me sad and in more pained than when Ami or the other kids pulled my hair.

I thought Mikoto will get upset but instead she said, "Well it still look nice on you, less dolly and more like a cute punk!" and pinch my cheek. I honestly don't know how to feel about that compliment.

Then Mikoto didn't ask more about my hair and I was glad.

She led me up to show me my room telling me that I should rest because I looked tired. The staircase reminded me of the stairs on Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' when the Beast and Belle danced that magical night. But I don't really feel very Princess-y right now.

My room was on the last floor because Mikoto heard of my love for sky gazing and there was a big window there that was connected to the flat roof of the third floor where I can step out on like a balcony or rooftop.

Mikoto said it once belong to his nephew Madara who moved away last year to get his degree in London then will get his own flat after coming back and so it was now mine.

I like it. Because it wasn't that grand and it seems to be more of comfort with the warm blue color of the wall, and hints of pink and green here and there. Plus it was just the right size for my preference.

"I realize you want to be more comfortable and I design it according to how your father describes you from your letters. So how do you like it?" Mi- Auntie asked.

"I love it. Arigatou... A-auntie Mikoto." I answered honestly while trying the words on my tongue. It was... nice.

And she smiled very warm that for a moment I thought I saw my mom.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," Auntie said before slowly closing the door.

I lay on my new bed, colored Spring green. I guess this new life will not be that bad after all, then i drifted to sleep again unconsciously smiling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikoto Uchiha slowly closes the door and squealed quietly.

She always wanted a daughter, but Kizashi's mother don't want to give her granddaughter away. But after she died, Mikoto was worried the girl would be lonely and quickly wanted to adopt Sakura.

And she was so glad she did because at very first glance she knew Sakura was kind and a little bit shy, not to mention pretty cute. But she seem to be reserved and something more about her couldn't be just revealed from what meets the eyes.

Yet its alright, time will pass, and Mikoto knew Sakura will eventually open up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quack... Quack... quack, quack, qua- SLAM!

"Itachi..." I growled early in the morning after throwing the stupid alarm clock with a satisfying crunch.

I know it was my stupid brother who thought it was funny to mock my hair. Early. In. The Freaking. Morning.

How many times do I have to tell them it doesn't resemble a duck's bloody butt! He is the one who looks like a weasel and was even name one. I know he is just jealous because his hair never stands up. Stupid frickin aniki.

I groaned after sitting up because my head felt like crap. And then I remembered about the party the dobe dragged me to last night.

"Ugh..."

The clock that I really own read 9:00. I cursed, classes already started and although I knew Kakashi will still be arriving an hour later, I really don't like being late.

I slowly walked towards the bathroom because my head still felt like its being cracked open.

After showering and feeling better, I change to my school uniform and went down for breakfast deciding its okay to be late once a while and on a positive note, at least I won't be going together with my aniki today.

I reach the bottom of the stair and entered the dining room when I was greeted.

"Good morning otoutou. Did you like your morning?"

Crap...

So much for thinking positive.

But I didn't let it show in my expression that I really much want to greet him with a kick in the face so I just sat down facing him and said, "Get your trash in my room and like I million times told you, DON'T, EVER enter my room again."

"Tsk... Tsk... And I spent hours looking for the perfect alarm clock for you."

I gripped my fork tightly and I am really trying hard not to stabbed him with it until mom went to the table and brought my breakfast.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" mom greeted lively than usual. I thought it strange that she was the one doing the breakfast today, but then I remembered that my supposedly new stepsister had arrived today.

But I didn't ask about her because mom knew I'm against the idea of having a stepsister and instead just quietly dug on my food, trying hard to ignore Itachi's annoying presence.

I'm really not liking this morning at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

My foolish otoutou is doing a poor job in hiding his annoyance.

I know he's annoyed at my little prank on him earlier but it was the only way I know how to wake him up after a hangover. If I didn't, he'd surely wake up a lot later, and besides, it really is amusing to see how irksome he gets to be.

But I guess its not only about my prank that makes him grouchy today.

"Itachi," mom caught my attention, "I thought you have A class

Physics with Kurenai-sensei this morning?"

"I do, but Kurenai-sensei is on maternity leave and the last substitute teacher resigned. So until a new substitute is found our time with her is still vacant. Also, I want to go to school together with my little brother."

Sasuke choked on his food.

"Yeah, to torment me," I heard him muttered.

And then he said, "I heard the substitute teacher didn't last a week because your friends tormented him until he almost went crazy. That was a new record for the Akatsuki isn't?" he adds, smirking.

Mom suddenly stops making the juice and gasps. "Itachi! You weren't a part of it aren't you?" she said sternly.

"No mom, it was only Deidara, Hidan, Tobi and Kisame who was a part of it," I answered reassuringly.

"If aniki was on it, the teacher would surely die of a heart attack," my foolish otoutou remarked.

"Sasuke!" mom quietly scold him.

"You know you can raise your voice mom, it's not like the house is that small and a baby will wake up," Sasuke said.

Mom's expression then turn to excitement again. And I realize, 'that's why Sasuke was in additional foul mood. Our imoutou had arrived.'

"Oh right," mom exclaimed, "your sister had arrived today at dusk, she's pretty tired and I let her sleep. So we should not disturbed her. And by the way, she's beside your room Sasuke."

A look of horror flitted for a second on Sasuke's features, and I almost chuckled. I know he is strongly against the idea about our stepfather's daughter living with us, but our mom won't take no for an answer and always insists that we'll like her once we'll meet her.

Personally, I'm not that against the idea and mom frequently wish of a daughter and I don't really want to deprived her the luxury of having one. And besides, I always have the choice of not talking to her if I don't want to.

Sasuke got up and said, "I'll be going now. If your still not finish I'll go without you Itachi." Before he left.

"But you hardly touch your food," mom said after him.

And then I got up, said my good bye to mom and followed my little brother who is definitely not having a good morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: If you want to ask some questions, complain, suggest, or anything just tell me in a review.

And for my new readers please check out my other story, "A Gleam of Something Wicked" If you think you'll like my multi-saku story.

Ja ne for now!...

Your thoughts?...


End file.
